


I Told You Not To Go

by Shamelessly_in_love



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, AU season 3, Gallavich, M/M, how i wanted this scene to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_in_love/pseuds/Shamelessly_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey goes after Ian at the end of 3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You Not To Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Shameless fic! I hope you like it! It's super short but I've wanted to write his for a long time!

“Don’t” Mickey whispers, tears forming in his eyes. “Just don’t”. Ian shakes his head and walks out the door, passing Mandy in the hall. Mandy looks at him and then walks into the doorway of Mickey’s room. Mickey’s staring out the window, with a cigarette in his hand.  
“Really? That’s all you’re going to say to him?” Mickey turns around to look at her with wide eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. “You’re a fucking pussy” she says angrily and follows Ian out the door.  


“Fuck” he mutters under his breath. He wipes the tears from his eyes, the smoke from his cigarette curling around his face. He doesn’t want to lose Ian. He can’t go through having a wife and a baby alone without having Ian to complain to or help out. He put out his cigarette and sat there, thinking about how he was going to survive without the stupid fucking redhead.

Ian gets home to find his family celebrating Lip’s graduation. He plays along with the party, knowing this will be he last night he sees his family for a long time. He tries to enjoy himself but he can’t stop thinking about Mickey, his whore of a wife and the baby. He feels that if he leaves now it’ll be easier for him in the long run. He grabs a beer and joins the party. 

Mickey can’t sleep that night. He can’t stop thinking about what Mandy had said to him about Ian. But we wasn’t some bitch that was going to running after him, crying about his feelings. He stares at the clock for the hundredth time. 7:00. Ian will be getting ready to leave right about now. Fuck, why does he know that. He sighs, rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and gets up. He dresses quickly, trying not to wake Svetlana. He knocks on Mandy’s door and he hears her grumble from inside so he opens the door.  
“What do you want, Asshole?” she asks angrily, her head buried in her pillow.  
“Where did he say his bus was leaving from?” Mandy raised her head from nerd pillow with a smile.

As Ian was waiting in line to get on the bus, he couldn’t help but think of Mickey again. He was growing more and more angry at the thought, so he tried to forget. He was starting a new chapter in his life and didn’t need this weighing him down anymore. He stepped up when it was his turn, gave his fake id with Lip’s information and his picture. He flashed the officer a smile and got on the bus. The rest of the guys loaded up the bus and they started pulling out of the parking lot when suddenly the bus stopped short. Everyone craned their necks to see what made the bus stop so suddenly. When Ian saw what or rather who it was, his jaw nearly dropped. It was Mickey.  


Ian jumped up and walked to the front of the bus. The driver opened the door for him and Ian climbed down the steps of the bus. He stopped at the bottom before making his over to Mickey.  


“I told you not to go” Mickey tried to say nonchalantly. Ian just stood there with the smile on his face that drove Mickey crazy. Ian ran back onto to the bus, got his stuff and followed Mickey as far away from the army as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you guys liked it! Feel free to leave comments and Kudos! 
> 
> I will gladly take prompts at my tumbler: shamelessly-in-love.tumlbr.com


End file.
